Collies of The Wild
by Eerniepawos
Summary: Ever wondered what happens in the forests of the LPS world? Packs of dogs rule there. Collies, Great Danes, and Cocker Spaniels. This is loosely based off Erin Hunter's series' Warrior Cats and Survivor Dogs.
1. Chapter One Battle

CHAPTER ONE || BATTLE

Jasmine's POV

"All Collies, gather round."

At the call of that voice, collies gathered around a huge rock. "What do you think Azalea has to say now?" one asked.

The collie that asked was a female, white with a brown neck tuft, brown ears, a brown stripe down the center of her face, brown front legs with white paws, and a brown stripe on her tail. "I don't know, Jasmine," answered another female.

This one was yellow with a white stripe down her face and white paws. "As you know, the Cocker Spaniels and Great Danes are competing with us, and each other, for life in this forest. We don't want to be proper, pampered pets like the Store Dogs."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Azalea continued, "I had a Collie at the border that overheard one of the Cocker Spainels' plans."

All ears perked up at this, as everyone needed to hear. "It was Hyacinth. She spilled everything! She was talking about the battle plans. She said they were going to attack at moonlight tonight, and bring all the toughest dogs. Apparently, they're starving."

Yips went up from the crowd. Jasmine yipped with everybody. Except, her yips weren't really yips, more like barks. The dog beside her, Sunflower, barked too. Her older sister, Rose, was too. Rose looked like her sibling, just all yellow. As Azalea got to her paws to stop the racket, she boomed, "Instead of them attacking tonight," she lowered her voice, "We will attack them right now."

"But, Azalea, we don't have plans," called out the second-in-command, Primrose.

"That's what I'm about to cover."

She explained the battle plans. Jasmine was going to hide in the bushes, while the distraction, Lilac, was going to talk to them. On Lilac's command, the flick of her tail, they would attack. The Collies went out, and got in their positions. Lilac waited calmly at the border, and a patrol arrived. Lilac flicked her tail, and dogs jumped out.


	2. Chapter Two Action

CHAPTER TWO || INTO ACTION

Magnolia's POV

Magnolia leaped into battle, just like everyone else. The Cocker Spaniels looked surprised. "Did you think you could reveal all your battle plans on the border?" Magnolia spat.

"YOU KNEW!?" snarled the Cocker Spaniel under her.

"Oh, yes, I knew," Magnolia giggled, "Hyacinth revealed them all to her Packmates - while a border patrol was going by! Can you believe how dumb she is?"

The Cocker Spaniel snarled. "I would never say that about my friend."

Magnolia started to actually fight. She slashed the Spaniel across the cheek, and he howled. Magnolia slashed him across the eyes, making him bleed. He pummeled her belly, but to no avail. His movements started to become weaker, and he went unconscious. Magnolia leaped into the battle again, scanning over her Packmates.

They were winning, nobody needed help. Suddenly, a heavy weight slammed into her from the back, knocking her to the ground. "Wha-?" she gasped.

It was a huge Cocker Spaniel - she couldn't tell if it was a he or a she. "You have no right to attack us," it growled.

While it was talking, Magnolia slapped it's jaw. It growled, distracted, and Magnolia took the chance to stand. She leaped onto the back of her attacker, and bit into it's ear. It howled. "Help!" it cried.

One of it's Packmates saw it, and rushed to help. The she-dog knocked Magnolia off. Jasmine quickly raced over, and started fighting the it-dog. Magnolia was having a fair fight - the dog attacking her was the same height. She slammed her paw into the attacker's head. It howled. Then, it's voice dropped, and it said, "You do realize who you're fighting, right?"

She looked over the she-dog. It was Hyacinth! "You idiot! You think you can make me have any mercy? You spoiled your starving Pack's battle plans!"

Hyacinth snapped at Magnolia, but she dodged. She leaped at Hyacinth, and scratched her along the side. It drew blood. Suddenly, someone, it must have been a Cocker Spaniel yowled, "Retreat!"

Every Cocker Spaniel ran away. Hyacinth looked back at Magnolia. "You will pay."

TIMESKIP

Magnolia was licking her battle wounds. She looked up at Azalea, who was praising the Collies for the efforts they had. She came over to Magnolia. "You did a great job today," she said.

"Thank you."

"I didn't know you were going to attack Hyacinth with no mercy like that!"

"Well, it's the dog I am."

Azalea sighed. "Well, I better get going to the other Collies. I don't want to make them feel bad."

Magnolia nodded.


	3. Chapter Three A Special Kind

CHAPTER THREE || A SPECIAL KIND

Jasmine's POV

Jasmine sat. She was the guard. She looked from side to side, scanning the forest. Suddenly, movement caught her eye. The muscular Collie stood up. "Who's there?" she called.

She didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her, or if she really did see something. That's when a dog - or SOMETHING - came out of the bushes. It was long, and short. "Hey there," it barked lazily.

It looked plump, as if it were a Store Dog. "What are you?" Jasmine snarled.

It sighed. "Oh, an uneducated STRAY wouldn't know. I'm a special kind of dog, a Wiener Dog, some call me. I'm a Dachshund."

Jasmine couldn't help but crack a smile at the name _Wiener Dog,_ but she was offended at the term 'uneducated stray.' "Actually, I'm very educated. And I'm not a stray. I come from the Collie Pack, the most honorable Pack of all. You're the uneducated one, if you ask me."

The Dachshund, which sounded like a male, scoffed, "So you strays have some sort of system?"

"PACKS."

"Whatever."

He lazily waddled over the border, and Jasmine knocked him back. "What was that for?" he whined.

"You're crossing the border," she snarled.

"It's not your place. I have every right to be here."

Jasmine laughed. "Uh, no you don't. This is rightfully claimed COLLIE PACK territory. And from what I see, you're not part of the Pack, WIENER DOG."

The Dachshund looked at her, confused. "The forest belongs to everyone!"

"Actually, there are three Packs. Collies, Great Danes, and Cocker Spaniels. We have divided territories. WE'RE FIGHTING FOR FOOD, WATER, SHELTER, AND LIFE."

The Dachshund scoffed, again. "Well, if you have to fight, you should just become Human Pets."

Jasmine shook her head, sticking out her tongue. "Ugh! Human Pets!?"

The Dachshund looked taken aback. "Who wouldn't want to live in paradise? We have free food, water, and shelter. Everything you fight for out, ugh, here."

"That's it."

Jasmine snatched the ignorant Dachshund in her jaws. He wriggled, but Jasmine took him anyway. When she dropped the Dachshund in camp, everyone turned to look. "I found him at the border."

Azalea came up to them. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Rock Star."


	4. Chapter Four Super Save

CHAPTER FOUR || SUPER SAVE

Magnolia's POV

Magnolia looked at the dog, more hot-dog like, thing on the ground. He didn't seem scared at all - even though Azalea towered over him. "What'd you bring me here for? One second I can't come, the next, I get dragged here. What gives?"

Jasmine snarled. "I had to show you to Azalea. You wouldn't leave the territory."

"Alright, alright."

Magnolia didn't know how to feel about this. She was glaring at Rock Star, but she kind of felt bad for him. This dog had just been dropped in here by Jasmine, who wasn't very kind to strangers. Azalea finally sighed, "Rock Star."

The little dog looked up at her. "Yes?"

"If you would like to stay for a while and get used to this, you can. Because, honestly, once you're out here, there's a fat chance you'll get back to the store. Other dogs will even go as far as to kill you if they see you wandering around."

Rock Star's eyes widened. "Really? They're savages."

He waddled over to a nest. He put his paw in it, and made a disgusted face. "It's... mossy. Not soft and comfortable like my old one."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, but Magnolia went over to him. "Don't be that way."

Rock Star sighed and curled up in the nest. "It's not half bad..." he said lazily.

Magnolia went over to her own nest, and laid in it. She was sleepy. Sleep some overcame her, the darkness taking over.

TIMESKIP

She woke up to the dawn light. Other dogs were stirring, and some were still fast asleep. Magnolia stood up. "Good morning."

A voice behind her spoke. Magnolia jumped, turned, and saw Rock Star. "You made me jump there! Good morning."

Rock Star chuckled. "Well, just... thanks for being nice to me there last night."

Magnolia nodded. "No problem!"

Later, she was assigned a patrol. She went with Sunflower, Rose, and Juniper. "Let's split up," Rose suggested.

Magnolia nodded, and went to check the Cocker Spaniel border. A patrol of theirs was going by too, and Hyacinth was in it. Hyacinth saw Magnolia. She said something to the rest of her patrol, and they nodded. Hyacinth headed towards her. "What do you want?" Magnolia spat.

Hyacinth hit her with her paw. "You really don't know? Foolish Collie."

Hyacinth leaped on top of her. Hyacinth bit down into Magnolia's ear, making her howl in pain. Magnolia rolled out from under her, and Hyacinth looked surprised. Magnolia slammed into her from the side. She knocked Hyacinth into a tree. She leaped onto Magnolia, and started choking her. "I'm coming!" howled a voice.

Rock Star. He had a few more dogs behind him. They all leaped onto Hyacinth, and Magnolia joined in. They were biting and scratching Hyacinth, making it her turn to howl in pain. She finally scrambled away to her patrol, and they all were fleeing. "Are you okay?" Rock Star asked.

"Yeah."

"I have something to tell you."

"Tell away."

"You're really pretty."


	5. Chapter Five Legacy

CHAPTER FIVE || LEGACY

Jasmine's POV

Jasmine's eyes widened as Rock Star commented on Magnolia. Her eyes widened too. "Flirt," Jasmine muttered.

Magnolia looked at Rock Star knowingly. Jasmine thought she knew what he was trying to do. "I'm sorry," Magnolia finally said, "I know you have a crush on me, and you're trying to flirt with me, but... I'm not interested in a relationship... not yet."

Rock Star looked at her. "Not even a romantic one?"

Magnolia shook her head. Jasmine was shocked. That was exactly the way she felt! She glanced at Rock Star, who looked hurt. "He just got friendzoned!" laughed Sunflower.

Jasmine giggled along with her. She couldn't help feeling bad for Rock Star, though. "It's okay," Rock Star finally sighed.

TIMESKIP

Jasmine had finished the patrol, and was looking at Azalea. She was talking to Magnolia, getting her story on Hyacinth's attack. From what Jasmine heard, Rock Star was going to become a full member of the Collie Pack. _How will the other Packs feel about it?_ Jasmine thought.

A Dachshund in a Pack of Collies would not go over well with the others. Especially since he was a former Store Dog. She imagined Hyacinth taunting them that they were 'weak' and 'stupid' and 'overall worthless'. Jasmine sighed, putting her head on her paws. "Hey, Jasmine."

Magnolia's familiar voice reached Jasmine's ears. "Yeah?" she muttered.

"Do you think I'm... not normal for what I said to Rock Star earlier?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No! That's exactly how I feel! I don't even feel like I'm gonna have a romantic relationship with anyone!" she barked a little too loudly.

One of the Collies, Lemon, perked his ears up. "Never, ya say?" he scoffed.

"So what?" Jasmine growled.

Lemon, laughing, got on his paws and trotted over to them. "Honey, you NEED a relationship to live! Are you not gonna carry on a legacy? Otherwise, you'll be forgotten over time!"

Jasmine snarled, "I'm going to make myself a LEGEND, thank you very much."

Lemon laughed, again. "You couldn't do that in a billion years."

It was Jasmine's turn to laugh. "Oh, yes, I could. I don't need one just because the idiot does." She narrowed her eyes.

Lemon curled up his lips. Magnolia joined the argument on Jasmine's side. "You ARE AN IDIOT! You think what's best for you is what's best for us? We're not mouse-brains like you!"

"OOOOH!" the dogs watching cackled.

Lemon snarled. "Whatever. You both need to get your brains checked." He turned and laid down.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "He's the one who needs to get his brain checked."

Azalea trotted over to them, an angry look in her eyes. "Uh-oh," Jasmine whispered.


	6. Chapter Six Terrible Things

CHAPTER SIX || TERRIBLE THINGS

Magnolia's POV

Azalea's eyes lightened as she saw Jasmine. "You know I have to say something about this," she growled.

"Who's side are you on?" Magnolia asked, gulping.

Azalea's authority was clear, and if Magnolia had done something bad, there were terrible things to come. Azalea's voice was cold as she growled, "Yours."

Magnolia's throat loosened, and a sigh came out of her mouth. "Why would Lemon do that?" Magnolia asked, thinking out loud.

"He's always been a selfish dog. Thinks he's better than everyone else. He shames them for anything they wouldn't want to do, saying that there's something wrong with them," Azalea sighed.

Magnolia looked at her paws. "Well, there may be something wrong, but I don't care."

Azalea smiled. "That's how you think."

Magnolia looked at Azalea. She gave her a dismissing nod, and Magnolia walked away. She walked in the opposite direction of Lemon, who was scowling as Azalea scolded him. Magnolia sat in her nest to watch, and Azalea finally took Lemon to her den. "She's giving him the terrible punishment," Magnolia whispered.

She heard howls of pain of Azalea's den, Lemon's howls. Magnolia curled up, and put her head on her paws. With the howls, she couldn't slip into a nap. She sighed, and got up. "Where are you going?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm going to get some food. Do you want anything?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Not hungry. Thanks anyway."

Magnolia nodded, and padded off for her food. When she reached the Food Pile, she grabbed a squirrel to eat. She gulped it down, she hadn't realized how hungry she was. With her belly finally full, she padded back to her nest. "How was it?" Jasmine asked lazily.

"It was good," Magnolia said around a yawn.

She was finally ready to nap. She curled up, and this time, she dozed off easily.

TIMESKIP

The howls of pain had stopped. Everything was quiet. Except for the pawsteps. Magnolia had woken up in the middle of the night, and she heard someone coming. "Who's there?" she called, raising the alarm.

Sleep-fogged eyes started to open. "I smell something," a dog across the room said.

"Pawsteps," Magnolia pointed out.

"And you heard us," a teasing voice said.

It sounded like an icy male's voice. "Cocker Spaniels," Magnolia growled, "I knew you were here."

"And we're going to do terrible things to you, and your Pack."

Azalea stepped out of her den, fiercer than ever. "Not on my watch. Collies, attack!"


	7. Chapter Seven You

CHAPTER SEVEN || YOU

Jasmine's POV

Jasmine rushed into battle, and pounced on top of Hyacinth. "You suggested to attack unprovoked, didn't you?" she snarled.

Hyacinth smirked. "Smart one, but not smart enough."

Jasmine slammed her paw, really hard, into Hyacinth's face. Right in the Knockout Spot. Hyacinth's eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed. Jasmine snarled. Another Spaniel attacked Jasmine. A yellow blur knocked the dog off Jasmine, and she recognized Sunflower. "Thanks for saving my tail," Jasmine sighed.

"No problem!"

Jasmine and Sunflower leaped back to back as Cocker Spaniels flew at them. Jasmine was doing well, until she heard a loud yelp from Sunflower. She turned around, as she felt the weight come off her back. A dog that looked like Hyacinth, but smaller, was smirking over Sunflower. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" roared Jasmine.

Without waiting for an answer, Jasmine started goring the Cocker Spaniel. She was in the red mist of rage, and only did she realize what she'd done, was when she looked down. The Spaniel was shrunk inside it's pelt, and had terrified eyes. Bruises and bite marks were all over it's body. Jasmine got off, and it limped away. "Jasmine."

She turned around, seeing Sunflower. "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"I kind of went in a rage. I horribly injured this Spaniel."

The rest of the Cocker Spaniels were leaving, whining. Azalea trotted up to Jasmine. "Are you..." she started to ask.

"I know it'd be rude to ask, but are you gay?" she finished.

Jasmine shook her head. "No. I just, I really don't want to lose my best friends."

Sunflower smiled. "It's okay. I'd do the same for you, and all our friends."

Azalea nodded. "A sisterly love?"

They both nodded. Jasmine, upon being dismissed, trotted off to get food. The prey was all scattered from the fight, but Jasmine found a good mouse. She chomped it down in ravenous gulps after the fight. Blood was all over the camp. Dens and things were trampled. "We need repair," announced Azalea.

TIMESKIP

The rest of the night wore on, and they worked on repairing dens. "Good job, you may rest," Azalea said in the morning.

As the dawn light came, Jasmine collapsed into her nest. She felt the warmth of Collies beside her, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight Lonely

CHAPTER EIGHT || LONELY

Amber's POV

An unidentified Collie slipped through the shadows. Her lonely shadow was the only dog one there, she was alone. "Who are you?" a voice called through the trees.

The Collie turned her head, nervous. "Why should I tell you?" she worked up enough of the courage to growl.

"Because you're trespassing," the voice snarled back.

The Collie stepped out, revealing her coat, and her blue eyes. The other Collie was white with brown patches here and there, and a brown stripe down her face. "My turn, who are you?" Amber asked.

The dog smiled. "I guess you wouldn't know. I'm Jasmine, a Collie of the Collie Pack."

Amber looked at Jasmine. She had heard of the Collie Pack before, a safe place for Collies of all kinds. "I mean no harm," Amber said.

Jasmine growled, "Of course you don't," and rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, it's true! I wish to see your leader."

Jasmine, with a suspicious gleam in her eyes, finally said, "Fine. Follow me."

Amber did so, though she did not like being led by another dog to her destination. At least it was another Collie. They finally arrived, and a brown collie with a white stripe down her face jumped down. "Who is this?" she asked Jasmine.

Jasmine dipped her head. "Azalea, this is..." she trailed off. "What's your name?"

"Amber."

"Amber," Jasmine finished.

Azalea looked at Amber. "What is your business here?"

"I wish to join your Pack."

Azalea nodded with interest. "I see."

She nodded to Jasmine, and she followed. She signaled to Amber to stay behind. While she was waiting, Amber looked over all the dogs. She picked out a strange Dachshund. _What's a Dachshund doing in a Pack of Collies?_ Amber thought. Dogs were chatting, and staring at her. She picked out one of them saying, "What's she doing here? Who is she?"

Amber knew she was going to have to answer a lot of questions.

TIMESKIP

Azalea and Jasmine finally returned from the den. "We have made our decision."


	9. Chapter Nine Decided

CHAPTER NINE || DECIDED

Jasmine's POV

Jasmine was excited to have a new collie join the Pack. After all, things could get lonely from time to time. Azalea announced, "You have been accepted."

Amber smiled a warm one, and Jasmine smiled back. "Happy to have you!" Jasmine said.

Amber nodded. "Thank you. I mean, it could get lonely in those woods."

Jasmine nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean."

Rock Star got up from his nest, sniffing the newcomer. "Hey, who's this? And, will another Dachshund come at any time?"

Amber said, "I'm Amber, and probably not, considering this is a Collie Pack."

Rock Star delved into a story. "Well, when I was a Store Dog, I made a great friend. She was a Dachshund. She was named Savannah, but since I got lost, I haven't seen her. She always said if I got adopted, or lost, she would come to me."

Jasmine replied, "Then she's probably on her way."

Amber added, "Or maybe too afraid of a Pack of Collies."

They all burst out in laughter, even Rock Star. Jasmine went over to the dens. "Come on, Amber, Azalea told me to introduce you to the dens."

Amber nodded, following. Rock Star asked, "Could I come too?"

Jasmine nodded. The trio went over to the nests. "So, this is your reserved nest. You're going to sleep here every night," Jasmine told Amber, pointing at a nest.

Amber tested it out. "This is better than when I was alone."

They all laughed again. Rock Star said, "Welp, your reaction was better than mine at first. I thought it was horrible."

Jasmine nodded. "I remember."

Jasmine toured Amber the rest of the place, and they all had a fun time. Jasmine told Amber at the end, "You need to watch out, though, because we do have a rival Pack. The other one, we're allies with. You need to worry about the Cocker Spaniels. Especially Hyacinth."

Amber scoffed. "Cocker Spaniels, I've dealt with them before. Easy."

Jasmine nodded agreement, and they both laughed. "Hyacinth is so weak. We've all beat her up at least once," Jasmine added.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Some dogs are all bark and no bite."

They laughed the rest of the day away, along with Rock Star, and later Magnolia.


End file.
